


Practice Makes Perfect

by ryuuou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuou/pseuds/ryuuou
Summary: Lance goes to Hunk for some help on studying for extra credit.





	

After a long day of classes and training, all recruits of the Galaxy Garrison are allowed a few hours of free time to themselves before they're expected to return to their dorms and the lights go out. Most spend their time engaging in social activity with their peers such as games or sports, while others prefer to spend time alone to themselves in a far more quiet manner.  

 

Hunk, falls into the latter category.

 

Far more dedicated to doing things more useful and practical, in he chooses to spend today’s period of free time in his room repairing one of the janitorial robots that had been reported to be malfunctioning. With a screwdriver in hand, he begins working on unscrewing a panel when a knock at his door calls for his attention. Without bothering to look away from his current task, he calls out to his visitor.

 

“Hello? Who is-” Hunk begins, only to get cut off when he hears numbers being punched into the pinpad outside and the door to his room slides open anyway. He doesn't even need to look to know who his visitor is, given the rudeness, and he frowns a bit when Lance steps inside without even being prompted.

 

“‘Sup, buddy!” Lance greets, as cheerful as ever, “How's it hanging?”

 

“Hey, Lance,” Hunk says, putting the screws into a small container before pulling the metal covering off of the robot’s torso. “Nothing much. Just fixing up this little guy here. Apparently he scrubbed a toilet so hard it broke.”

 

“Sounds absolutely fascinating,” Lance replies, his tone of voice making it rather clear that he finds Hunk's task to be anything but, “I can see why you decided to stay in here instead of doing… literally anything else.”

 

Hunk sighs, reaching into the robot's chest cavity to disconnect the wires from one of its control panels. “What are you up to, then? Our flight simulation test is in two days. Shouldn't you be studying?”

 

“Well, yeah. And that's why I came in here. To study.”

 

Confused, Hunk turns his full attention from the robot on his desk to his friend now standing in the middle of the room. He looks to Lance for answers, but is met with nothing but silence and a strange look on Lance’s face that he can’t quite place. The rather intense gaze Lance is pinning him with uneases him, and Hunk can’t help but feel like he's being appraised like a piece of meat. The way Lance licks his lips sends a shiver up Hunk's spine, and when he realizes his friend's gaze has dropped and centered on his crotch, his face nearly explodes from heat and embarrassment.

 

“L-Lance?” he asks, curling in on himself a little, hoping that would deter Lance’s staring. It does nothing of the sort, and if anything, only spurs Lance into action.

 

With an almost feline grace and without a single word, Lance closes the distance between them both, kneeling on the floor at Hunk's feet and turning his chair so that the both of them are facing each other properly. Moving in even closer, Lance wedges himself in between Hunk's spread legs, eyes still as focused on his groin as ever. A quiet whimper leaks out from between closed lips when Hunk swallows the lump in his throat, the intensity of Lance’s gaze causing a heat to settle in below his navel.

 

Briefly, Lance gazes up at Hunk, eyes slightly lidded as a grin creeps its way onto his face. The realization of what’s about to happen hits him like how the janitorial bot’s metal fists met the porcelain toilet, and Hunk feels his face immediately explode in heat from embarrassment. Before he even has a chance to protest, Lance's hands move to undo his fly and takes his slightly-awoken cock out from beneath his boxers.

 

“L-Lance! Wh-what the heck do you think you're doing?!” Hunk gasps in shock, jolting in his seat and digging his hands into the armrests. He would struggle to free himself from his current predicament were it not for the fact Lance has such a delicate part of him within his grasp.

 

“Like I said, studying,” Lance replies simply, looking up at Hunk like the answer was obvious. His gaze return to Hunk's cock in his hand and after giving it a few quick strokes to urge it into further arousal — and eliciting several gasps and strained moans from Hunk's mouth — Lance moves in even closer, bending forward to take the sensitive flesh into his mouth with not a single shred of hesitation.

 

The reaction he gets is almost immediate.

 

“Lance!!” Hunk shouts, thrashing in his seat at the suddenness of Lance's actions. Unable to help himself, he bucks his hips upward into the hot wet heat of Lance's mouth, despite his hands grabbing at his friend's head desperately to try and remove him from his cock. He arches in his seat, moaning in arousal and utter confusion when Lance begins to suck and lick at his erection, refusing to let go until Hunk’s cock is erect and standing at full attention.

 

He pulls off with a pop, swirling his tongue around the head of Hunk’s now-wet cock, and licking up the shaft before sitting back on his heels and looking up. He meets Hunk's utterly confused gaze with his own half-lidded one, licking his lips unconsciously before he speaks.

 

“Damn, Hunk, you're even bigger than I expected,” Lance chuckles, reaching up to idly stroke at Hunk's large cock as he continues. He tears his gaze away from the dick in his hands — too thick for him to even fully close his hand around — and smiles up at Hunk. “But hey, no complaints! Buddy,that's one fine dick dick you've got,” he squeezes the leaking head of Hunk's dick for emphasis, milking a strangled and confused noise from Hunk's mouth as he jolts in alarm. “I’d say even better than some of the officers stationed at the Garrison!”

 

“L-Lance?!” Hunk’s eyes briefly widen at the implication before he fights the urge to close them when Lance begins rubbing his thumb against the small, sensitive area of his dick just below the head.

 

“Anyway, like I said, I'm here to study and practice- well, mostly practice.” Lance gives Hunk’s dick another playful stroke for emphasis. “So please let me suck you off? I wanna get some practice in before I go meet with Commander Reyes in his office after hours for a little ‘private discussion’,” he asks, winking rather obviously.

 

The logical, sane, and reasonable part of Hunk screams for him to say no; to take Lance’s hand off his cock and zip back up; and to tell Lance to leave and stop this immoral behavior at once lest Hunk report both him and Commander Reyes for illicit activities including, but not limited to, fraternization between a commanding officer and a student. But the hormonal part of him, the teenage boy who had never had any sort of sexual activity beyond his own left hand and easily controlled by his penis, out right begs for him to comply with Lance's wishes in the hopes of having that wonderful mouth on him again, sucking and licking Hunk all the way to sweet relief.

 

Hunk wars with himself for a few long moments, hands returning to his armrests and clenching them so tightly that they creak within his grip. All the while, Lance continues to hold his erection within his warm and wonderful grasp.

 

Hunk is finally spurred into making a decision when Lance gives his erection one long, drawn out and agonizing stroke that leaves him choking out something between a gasp and a groan.

 

“G-God,” he breathes, fighting the urge to buck his hips up into Lance's grasp. His heart hammers in his chest and he can almost feel all the blood throbbing in his dick.“Okay, Okay. You can practice on me if you want.”

 

“Heck yes! Thanks man, I owe ya!!” The way Lance's face lights up at his answer reminds Hunk of someone receiving a birthday gift, and he's barely able to return Lance's ecstatic expression with an awkward smile before his head tips back. A strangled moan erupts from his throat when Lance engulfs his now-throbbing cock, and unable to help himself, Hunk bucks up into that wonderfully tight and wet heat. He feels the head of his dick hit the back of Lance's throat and he immediately apologizes before Lance pulls more than half-way off his cock.

 

“So-sorry!!” he stammers in a rather sheepish reply to the rather irritated glare that Lance gives him. “It… it just felt so good, you know?”

 

He feels more than hears Lance sigh around his cock, and before long, the intense and mind-blowing suction on his throbbing erection is back. Lance sucks on Hunk's cock, bobbing his head and dipping his tongue into his foreskin to swirl around the swollen, fleshy head, and the moans continue to pour out of Hunk's mouth.

 

There's almost no rhyme or rhythm to the way Lance sucks at Hunk's cock —  sometimes going at a nice and easy pace while sometimes bobbing faster than Hunk can even gasp and pant from excitement — but nevertheless Hunk tries to hold on regardless of Lance's incessant ministrations. The longer he can stave his orgasm, the longer Lance can practice, he tries to convince himself to no avail, groaning as his head tips back in ecstasy when Lance starts stroking the parts of Hunk's cock he can't fit into his mouth.

 

A noise of disappointment escapes his lips when Lance pulls off with a pop, and Hunk looks down at him in confusion.

 

“Hey, Hunk,” Lance begins, his red, spit-slick lips reminding Hunk of where he'd rather they be, “Could you tell me what feels better? This?” Lance licks up one long line up the underside of Hunk's balls and his thick shaft to press the tip of his tongue into the sensitive triangle of skin just below the flared head of his cock, causing Hunk to buck his hips involuntarily at the sensation. “Or this?” Taking Hunk's throbbing erection into his mouth once more, Lance pushes his head forward, trying to engulf as much of the thick, firm cock in his mouth as possible. Hunk nearly tears an armrest off of his chair, eyes widening in utter awe, and body freezing stock still at the feeling of the fat head of his erection penetrating into Lance's throat, and the utterly oppressive pressure of the hot channel tightening around him.

 

“Holy crap!!” Hunk nearly shouts loud enough for his voice to be heard outside in the hall, body folding forward almost in a relieved slump when Lance pulls off his cock once more. Hunk struggles to catch his breath while Lance merely looks at him for an answer.

 

“Well?” he asks expectantly.

 

“It’s… too close to tell,” Hunk replies, feeling almost guilty for what could be seen as manipulation despite the fact he's giving a fully honest opinion.

 

“Wow, really?” Lance huffs a little, though he moves his face back towards Hunk's groin regardless. “This?” Another long, wet stripe travels up his balls and cock, leaving Hunk shaking as his cock feels like it's twitching even more than ever. Hunk groans, praying that he'll be able to last just a bit longer.

 

“Or this?” Lance engulfs Hunk's dick once more, and this time, Huck cries out, nearly wailing as he's suddenly shoved over the edge at the feeling of Lance swallowing around his head once more. He climaxes without warning, and utterly surprised and taken off-guard, Lance quickly pulls back until only the head of Hunk's cock remains in his mouth.

 

Spurt after spurt of Hunk's thick semen floods his mouth, and Lance moans in sympathy with each and every twitch of Hunk's quickly deflating erection. When it all finally stops and Hunk feels his climax had fully ended, he lets out one long, drawn out sigh of relief. Taking that as a signal, Lance pulls off of Hunk's cock completely swallowing all of the cum collected in his mouth and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

 

“Well?” Lance asks expectantly, as if he didn't just give Hunk a blowjob that he'll no doubt fantasize about for god-knows-how-long. He sits back on his heels, waiting for an answer as Hunk struggles to catch his breath.

 

“The second… definitely the second,” Hunk gasps, flopping back bonelessly into his chair as if he'd just finished running a marathon.

 

“Awesome! Thanks!!” Lance replies, beaming as he slowly gets up. As if on cue, his watch begins beeping, and he quickly covers it to turn the alarm off. “Well, that's my cue… Talk to you later, okay?”

 

“Yeah… later,” Hunk echoes dazedly, unable to say or do much else beyond giving a thumbs up as Lance makes his way out.

 

“By the way, before I go, I just gotta say,” Lance stops to add just before he reaches the doors, “You really need to cut down on the sweets, bud. Your jizz nearly gave me cavities.”

 

The doors slide open just as Lance lets out a loud guffaw, and Hunk nearly falls over in his chair in humiliation, spent cock still hanging out the front of his pants. Quickly, he zips up, cursing quietly as he turns his chair back to face the partially-disassembled robot. He lets his head drop to the desk with one loud thump, cheeks still burning and mind still reeling.

 

_...What the heck just happened?!_

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on tumblr @ ryuumba-roomba-ryuumba](http://ryuumba-roomba-ryuumba.tumblr.com/post/157051452366/practice-makes-perfect-voltron-legendary)


End file.
